Ceramic or porcelain tile is used as flooring or on walls or counters in residences and businesses. When installing tile, the installer must cut at least some of the tiles to fit the desired layout pattern. Wet saws are power tools that use a water-cooled diamond blade for cutting tile. Water helps the saw blade to cut cooler, faster, and longer. The usual practice is to cut tile outdoors since the process is messy because of sprayed water. This requires the installer constantly to move between outside and inside during installation. Cold, hot, or inclement weather of any kind results in more of a problem with this method.
Several U.S. patents show tables or covers for tile saws, including U.S. Pat. No. 9,285,132 (Waulters), U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,296 (Cisneros), U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,602 (Sorenson et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,955 (Voege), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,603 (Crocetti).